traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Savato
Savato is the seventh and final strain of GUILT found in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. Savato is also known as the "Face-off with Death". It creates a web around the heart that saps the energy of the victim's heartbeat so it can be used as Savato's energy source. The web must be severed with the scalpel, but upon severing one the scapel will melt and you have to wait for Angie to get you a new one. After you sever the web Savato will become vulnerable to direct attack and retaliate with new abilities. Treatment As Savato is the final battle of Under the Knife and Second Opinion, it will be a battle of attrition. Be ready for a long operation. Pre-GUILT Savato will begin waiting in its web. If ignored, the web will turn from white to red and deal heavy damage to the patient. You'll need to sever each individual strand with the scalpel to prevent this from occurring. Unfortunately, doing so will cause the scalpel to melt and instantly begin it's cooldown before you can use it again. Savato's web will need to be dislodged completely three times before the true fight begins. Every so often as you're working with the web, Savato will spin a new strand and spawn 4-10 mini-Savato bodies in the process. Be sure to incinerate them immediately before a blue mini-Savato is spawned, or this will deal heavy damage to the patient. Savato Warning: You must not use the Healing Touch until the end of the operation! The second phase of the operation will begin after the web is completely removed for the third time (Or fourth on the X-Levels). Savato will be vulnerable to the laser at this point and will attempt to create multiple lacerations and spawn mini-Savato bodies. Work on juggling laser usage, wound suturing, and stabilizer injections in the most efficient manner possible. After dissolving Savato's outer protective coat (this requires 3 "Ok"s to be registered), it will be vulnerable to a direct attack with the scalpel. After a clean hit, it will regenerate its protective coat, which must be dissolved with the laser again. There is a way to prevent this however. After making Savato vulnerable to be sliced with the scalpel, lasering it immediately will stop it's coat from regenerating, allowing you a second scalpel hit. After slicing Savato with the scalpel twice Victor will deliver a specialized black serum to finish Savato off. Dissolve its protective layer once more, and hit it with the scalpel. It will be incapacitated and will move very slowly at this point. If vitals are below 30, you must raise them before injecting the serum, or it will instantly kill your patient. Inject the serum, and Savato will begin a furious final assault. It will begin by moving to the middle of the heart and creating nine lacerations. The operating doctor will automatically activate the Healing Touch, but it won't be enough to inject the final dose of the serum. Savato will continue to open up as many as five lacerations at once. This period will be an extremely opportune time to gather as many points as you wish, as the Healing Touch will not have a time restriction. To end the fight, the Healing Touch must be activated a second time to completely stop time. Use this to clean up any remaining wounds, stabilize the patients vitals, then administer another dose of the serum, killing Savato. Mini-Savato The smaller bodies that are linked to Savato show up during the main Savato fight and a few other missions. They are easy to deal with individually, but they always are found in large groups. A quick laser application will be enough to kill them off. The main problem that rises when fighting these is that when a certain number are alive at once, they can congregate in a small mass and spawn a blue mini-Savato. This act will both reduce maximum vitals by a considerable amount and deal heavy damage when the spawning is complete. The blue mini-Savato can be incinerated just as the regular ones can, but they will be able to take a bit more punishment before being destroyed. In addition, if the blue mini-Savato isn't incerinated quickly, it will destroy itself to create a swarm of regular mini-Savato, sometimes, as many as 15 or 20. Mutations Savato has only one known mutation, as shown in the picture at right. This imposing beast is found in the chapters 6-8: Vulnerability, Final Sin ( in Under the Knife) and X7. It will attack much more often, deal more damage when it attacks, red and orange color and tendency to spawn more mini-Savato bodies. The web it creates will take longer to cut and will turn red faster. The laser will also need to be held on it longer to dissolve a layer of its protective coating. Be ready for a fierce battle when confronting this GUILT. General Tips In the first stage of the operation in Second Opinion, in order to deal with Savato's web faster, cut in the middle of two intersecting webs. That way, once one web strand snaps, the second strand of the web will snap almost instantly if done correctly. This technique does not work in Under The Knife. In Trauma Center: Under the Knife, when Savato's defensive coating is dissolved with the laser, quickly stab it with the scalpel and then switch to the laser and continue to laser it when it is stunned. This will automatically disolve through ALL of it's defensive coating and it will be succeptable to another attack with the scalpel. This trick can only be done once per Savato fight, and will not work in Second Opinion, since Savato flees to another section of the heart instead of staying in one place like Under the Knife. Keep Savato on the defensive by holding the laser on it for the full duration it's active during the second phase. While you're letting it recharge, stabilize the patient's vitals and suture any wounds that might be open. If you give Savato too much a window, it will utilize it to its fullest and cause much more damage than you can repair. Also remember that it will not be susceptible to the laser for a short period while attacking. In Second Opinion, when Savato is about to attack, the controller will stop rumbling if the laser is being applied. Once you score an "Ok" while burning Savato with the laser, Savato will always proceed with creating mini-Savatos. Conserve some of your laser for treating these before attacking Savato again. Naomi's Healing Touch is extremely useful during Savato's final assault, as vitals will go up faster than Savato can lower them when the lacerations are being sutured. Poking Savato can help. While poking Savato,(w/o a tool) this will automatically activate the scalpel and prevent Savato from making a new strand.(Sometimes though, It dodges your tap then makes a new strand.) This will also help in Phase II. When It does a 360° turn, tapping it will cause it dodge your attack, thus preventing the triple-cut. Stats and Attacks *Web Creation - Creates a new web. Only used after completely destroying one web. *Web Strand - Adds one strand to the web and spawns multiple mini-Savato bodies. *Infant Savato Fusion - If too many mini-Savato bodies are present for a certain period of time, they will swarm around a single point and spawn a blue mini-Savato that will limit max vitals from 99 to 75 to 50 to 35 and deal around 35 damage. *3 Lacerations - Opens up three lacerations outward from Savato that cause moderate damage and will bleed until sutured. *Infant Cut - Opens up a laceration that pours mini-Savato bodies out upon opening. This type of attack is a bit noticeable because it normally steps behind fastly before opening this laceration. Savato will use this attack after an "Ok" has been registered while burning it with the laser. *9 Lacerations - Creates nine lacerations surrounding the Savato. This is only used right after the black serum is injected. Vitals will drop to 30. *MASS Lacerations - After Savato performs the Nine-Point Cut, it will begin slicing up the heart at a frightening rate of 5 lacerations at a time. Activate the Healing Touch again to stop time or quickly suture the wounds and stabilize vitals. Post-Savato After a Savato infection, the patient may contract Post-Savato Trivia *In the very first mature Savato operation in Trauma Center: Under the Knife, look carefully at Blackwell's heart, particularly the lower left section of it. After you inject Savato for the final time and the screen goes white, look again. A chunk of Blackwell's heart is missing! *The blue Mini-Savato will appear in Kimishima's final mission Z-5 - Sayonara. The patient will have lacerations made by Kyriaki and after treating the first bodies, three, large, blue Mini-Savato bodies will appear from a laceration and will need to be treated with the Savato antibiotic after incinerating all the Kyriaki bodies, and they will need to be extracted with the forceps to end the procedure. Take care not to destroy them with the laser while attacking Kyriaki though. *A glitch to exploit in Trauma Center: Second Opinion - right after successfully cutting a web strand, press Z or C. This will activate the scalpel tool in short bursts, which would usually be enough to immediately sever a weakened strand even thoug the scalpel is unavailable. Use this to speed through Savato's first phase with little worry about the mini-Savato merging. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2